Oh My God! What Happen?
by Ue-chan ex
Summary: Team seven was on a fight with Madara, but something happen... They were sent back in time to when they were genin because of Sakura... what did she do? can they change the past? or it'll be upside down? Pairing SasuSaku, and NaruHina, slight ShikaInoand NejiTen (A/N: suck summary! sorry!) R&R.
1. Oh My God! What Happen!

**Olla! **

**Yatta! I fixed it! Ermmm or should I say ... MY BETA READER fix it! Her Username is Beloved Jasmine! SHe wrote an amazing story, you must read it! I guarantee her story will be awesome ! She is so cool if you asked me ! I give this special credit to Beloved Jasmine! MY First BETA READER! So hope you'll like this!  
**

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Konoha Village was a peaceful village until Madara attacked the village. Somewhere in this village there is a pink haired kunoichi, a raven haired boy, a blond haired boy, and a silver haired man clashing with some sound Ninja A.K.A Madara's soldiers.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Concentrate!" She commanded.

"No worries Sakura-chan." He grinned at the pink haired kunoichi and continued to fight.

"Sasuke-kun watch out! Above you." Sakura warned as the raven haired boy looked up and got away.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke! Go search fo Madara!" Their teacher, Kakashi ordered.

"But what about you Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura dodged some incoming kunai.

"Yeah! We don't want to leave our Sensei alone." Naruto added but he himself was still fighting.

"Just find him, I'll be okay!" he yelled in response.

"How about the Ninjas?" Sasuke called.

"I will handle them!" he added.

"Okay. But be careful okay?" Sakura looked at him.

"Don't worry Sakura! Just go with Sasuke and Naruto." He commanded once more.

"If you say so." Sakura hit the ninja and the ninja flew away.

"Now go!" Kakashi ordered.

"Hai!" Sakura nodded.

"Leave him to us dattebayo." Naruto grinned as Sakura threw some smoke bombs.

"Be careful Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled meaningfully at their teacher as he nodded in reply.

"Come on" Sasuke ran toward the forest as his teammates followed him "Where the hell is he?!" Naruto growled.

"He is near here." Sakura looked at her teammates.

"Okay! Yosh!" Naruto ran faster until he stopped for a moment.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

"No way!" Sakura screamed as they looked up.

"Madara!" Sasuke's sharingan turned on.

"Well isn't this the Konoha ninjas?" He glared at them.

"Just give up Madara you can't win against us!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah! He is right dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"You can beat me? I don't think so kid." Madara smirked and activated his eternal mangekyo sharingan.

"Close your eyes!" Sakura shouted and the others followed her command.

"That's good little girl but I will not use a genjutsu... too bad all of you will die." He smirked.

"Then how about this?" Sakura grinned and did a secret move.

"What a surprise." He growled.

"Sakura what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Just close your eyes." Sakura didn't even bother to turn her face.

"But too bad little missy... even with that you still can't stop this." He snarled.

"I can't stop you but I can make it more painful." Sakura said angrily.

"Let's see about that." He smirked. Their surroundings faded to black and sleepiness overtook them. They were back at their own rooms and had started to fall asleep. "Told you so." Was the last thing they heard.

** In the morning:**

Sakura rubbed her eyes and sat up on her bed. "Ugh." She yawned as she stretched her hand and swung her legs off the bed still yawning. Her eyes felt so heavy but she shook it off. She stood up and walked towards her bathroom, when she passed her full length mirror. She came back again and looked at the mirror.

"What the hell...!" She screamed and looked even more closer to her mirror in horror. "Oh My God! What happened?!" She yelled again.

Yes... Sakura Haruno had woke up in her thirteen year old body. "No way! It can't be!" She collapsed onto the floor and then a memory hit her.

She remembered that she, Sasuke and Naruto were battling against Madara while the village was battling against Madara's soldiers. She got up again and checked herself again in her big mirror, she was indeed thirteen again.

* * *

_**'What the heck is happening?' Her inner screamed.**_

_'As if I know... And what happened to Naruto and Sasuke-kun?'_

_** 'I don't know.'**_

_'Really Inner? Really?'_

**_ 'Hey! Don't blame me!'_**

_ 'But you say you know everything?'_

**_ 'When did i say that?'_**

_ 'Oh yeah...'_

**_ 'Stupid.'_**

_ 'Hey!'_

* * *

"Okay... Sakura Inhale, exhale..." Sakura muttered under her breath and looked up at her clock.

"Oh ** I'm late!" Sakura quickly took a bath and got dressed and decided to leave her hair loose with her bangs down to her forehead. She wore a hair pin through half of her bangs.

She put on her forehead protector and checked her clock again. Then she ran out of her apartment making sure to lock the door. She lived alone since her parents died on a mission. She hurried to the academy at lightning speed. About three minutes later she landed in front of the academy gates and stepped inside.

She was about to fully walk inside the room when…

"Well... looks who's here...? Isn't that Forehead girl?" Ino smirked and looked at her head to toe.

"Decided to change your appearance, eh? But it doesn't mean Sasuke-kun would notice you." Ino rolled her eyes and scoffed 'But... I have to admit it Sakura... You look good but there is no way I will tell you.' Ino thought enviously.

"What ever Ino-pig, I don't care. In fact I can even bet Sasuke-kun will be in my team." Sakura smirked and looked at her.

"Oh really? Let's see it later then..." Ino mocked.

"Okay! I bet you five hundred ryo that he will be on my team for sure." Sakura smirked and held out a hand.

"You are on Forehead." Ino shook her hand and they growled at each other.

They got into the class and Ino ran towards Sasuke's Fan Girls who were currently squealing over Sasuke and almost broke Sakura's eardrums. She looked at Sasuke and had an urge to hug and kiss him but she remembered she was at the past and not the future when they were getting engaged.

He was wearing his usual genin outfit and was leaning back on his chair with his eyes closed and arms folded on his chest. Sakura was about to sit on the front chair when a loud boy came in.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and hugged her. Probably the world would hear his scream.

**In Suna :**

"What was that?" Gaara looked at Temari.

"Who knows?" She lifted her shoulders as Kankuro entered.

"What was that?" He looked at them.

"Don't know." Temari shrugged.

"Hey! What was that?" Chiyo yelled and stormed into the room.

"We don't know Chihyo-baasama." Kankuro sighed.

"Hey what sound was that?" The guard came in.

"We don't know!" They all yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry." He bowed and walked away.

* * *

**Back In Konoha:**

"Stupid ! Be quiet." One of Sasuke's fan girls yelled at him and was about to hit his head. Sakura slammed the girl to the wall as everyone but Sasuke gasped and the room grew quiet and stared at Sakura in awe, disbelief, and fear.

"Hit him and you'll die this instant." Sakura growled at the girl and everyone flinched.

"Wow... Chill out Sakura-chan, it's okay..." Naruto breathed and tried to calm her down.

Naruto sweat dropped. 'Phew I thought I was the only one who was from the future... Hope Sasuke-teme is the same as us.' Naruto thought looking at Sasuke.

"Okay... Everyone please take your seats." Iruka interrupted them and coughed.

Naruto quickly dragged Sakura with him and sat down on the desk next to Sasuke with Sakura in the middle. The fan girls shot a death glare and complained to Iruka but he told them to sit on the other desk.

"Looking good Sakura." Sasuke whispered as Sakura gasped and he smirked at her gasp.

'He is from the future...' Before Sakura was about to open her mouth, Iruka interrupted them.

"Okay now I will announce your teams." Iruka started to read the paper and a few girls complained because they weren't on Sasuke's team.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto...Haruno Sakura and..." Iruka cursed under his breath and took a deep breath. 'Oh boy...' He sighed. 'Here we go.' He held his breath.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He cursed under his breath.

"What the hell!" Ino and the other fan girls yelled while some of them fainted. Sakura smirked and turned to Ino.

"Told you so, now give me." She grinned and took the money from Ino's hands. She giggled and gave her a peace sign as Iruka continued to read the paper.

"Okay! You're all going to meet your Sensei in an hour. While you're waiting, you can do anything. You can all go now" Iruka said before he got out from the class. Sakura and Naruto saw each other and nodded. Before Sasuke's fan girls could attack them Sakura stood up and took a deep breath.

"Now run away!" Sakura yelled, grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him with her along with Naruto. They arrived at the bridge where they usually waited for Kakashi. They panted but didn't say anything and avoided looking at each other, after a few minutes of silence Sakura began to talk.

"Uh... Are you guys... You know..." Sakura looked down at the ground.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Aa." Sasuke nodded, showing her a silver engagement ring with a Kanji name of her then put it back into his shirt. Sakura smiled at him.

"What the hell Teme! You're engaged with Sakura-chan!?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Since when?!" He stared at him with disbelief as they began to argue "So... " Sakura grabbed their attention as they looked at her.

"How the hell is this happening to us!" Sakura yelled and a dark aura surrounded her.

"S-Sakura-chan... Calm d-down." Naruto shivered as Sakura exhaled.

"So?" Sakura looked at Naruto.

"I don't know... One second we are in a war... And the next second we are stuck in here." Naruto muttered.

"Aa." Sasuke agreed and took Sakura's hand and pulled her to him so he was hugging her from behind and burying his face into her hair as he inhaled her scent.

"So what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura stared at him.

"Are we going to change something or just repeat it again?" Naruto explained.

"Of course I want to change something, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gazed at her fiancé.

"Hn." He nodded. "Okay but now..."

Naruto's stomach growled as Sakura laughed and Naruto puffed his cheeks. "Wow Naruto.." Sakura laughed and Sasuke chuckled.

"Can we eat something? I'm starving!" He yelled "Hai hai!" Sakura giggled at him. "Come on! Let's go to Ichiraku since I haven't eaten anything this morning because I was busy looking at my old self this morning." He whined as Sakura and Sasuke chuckled at his ramble.

"Okay!" She cheered as they followed Naruto to Ichiraku.

"So you changed your appearance huh?" Sasuke smirked at her.

"Actually yeah... Do you like it?" She looked up at him as he chuckled. "Do I look bad?" Sakura pouted.

"No... You look more beautiful than ever." He grabbed her hand.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Aw! Come on you guys I'm starving! Can you two walk faster?!" Naruto whined.

"Okay, Okay!" Sakura yelled as they ran to him and began to eat.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

**OH MY GOD MY FINGERS HURTS SO BAD! do you want to know why? Let me tell you! I'm writing in my blackberry for 1 hour! in a full speed! OMG! i'm going to die! BY the way How's that? did you like it?... and can you send me an advice? Pleaseee... Onegai!I promise i will update it faster! PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING THIS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Stay tune okay! don't miss it! ONCE AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	2. Meet Kaka-sensei again!

**Olla!**

Sigh ... My beta reader just fixed this and sorry for the wait .. i know this story taking alot of time and sorry if this story SUCK but i'll try my best cause i like to write some story, and in monday i can't update faster 'cause i'll be third grade and i must study hard sigh .. life is so unfair to me ... My mother haven't sent me any massage and i missed her terribly and I think my friend starting to hate me buy I din't know why ... ehmm ... Now on to the story :P HOPE YOU'LL like this!

**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'_**...' Inner talks**_

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

** Chapter 2:**

After Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto finished their food, they went back to the academy and entered the classroom. A few hours later the other teams had already left with their senseis'. It was just the three of them in the room. Knowing their sensei was going to be pretty late, Naruto decided to sleep on the floor as Sakura and Sasuke sat by a desk.

"Ugh... why must Kakashi-Sensei always be late?" Sakura moaned while her chin was leaning to the desk in front of her.

Sasuke sat in front of her. "Hn, who knows?" He lifted his shoulders and leaned into his chair while crossing his arms. Sakura smirked at him as he sweat dropped.

"Sakura...why are you smirking?" Sasuke frowned at his fiancée.

"No particular reason." She smiled at him. Suddenly, she stood up and walked towards him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, feeling a little nervous.

She lifted up his chin so he was looking in her eyes. He saw something in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun..." she said seductively, he gulped.

"W-what?" He looked at her and tried to look away but he couldn't, so he just closed his eyes. "Sasuke-kun? Why did you close your eyes?" Sakura asked.

"You want to kiss me right?" Sasuke open his eyes and blushed as she giggled.

"Silly Sasuke-kun... I just wanted to ask if there was something in my eyes... but if you want me to kiss you I will." Sakura grinned and gave him a peck on the lips.

She giggled and was about to walk away when Sasuke pulled her into his lap and kissed her lips hungrily. She gasped and Sasuke shoved his tongue into her mouth which made Sakura moan softly. She pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss and shoved her tongue to touch his as he sucked her tongue and she moaned louder.

"I love you." Sasuke muttered, pulling away and connecting his forehead to hers.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." Sakura giggled and kissed his cheek. Sasuke smirked and kissed her lips again, letting his kisses trail down to her neck and shoulder as she moaned again. Sasuke kissed her lips again as she wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him closer to her. After a few minutes of making out Sakura pulled away and Sasuke growled at her.

"What?" Sasuke looked at her and then smirked at the marks on her neck.

"Why... are you smirking?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Sasuke chuckled and gave her a kunai to look at her neck as she gasped and punched his head.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled. "Look! What have you done?" Sakura pouted at him as she took her cardigan from the floor which had been dropped from their making out session. She made sure it was hiding her marks.

"Hn." Sasuke was about to kiss her again but Sakura stopped him with her hand.

"No...no more kisses for you mister." Sakura shook her head and got off from his lap.

"Just control your hormones Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei will be here any minute now." Sakura said the words gently as she fixed her clothes and hair as he pouted at her.

"Come on Naruto wake up!" The pink haired girl bent down to Naruto and shook his body but he didn't move as Sasuke poked his head with his leg.

"Dobe wake up!" Sasuke growled, still mad that Sakura didn't want to make out with him.

"One minute again Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled as Sasuke eyes and lips twitched.

"Dobe...!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto turned to his other side in reply. Sasuke sighed when he got an idea."Dobe, there's free ramen!" He yelled into his ears as he got up away from Naruto.

Naruto jolted up "Where?! Ramen!" The blond yelled and looked around the place. "Teme! You lied to me!" he yelled and pointed at Sasuke.

"Hn, just shut it dobe, Kakashi will be here any minute." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Hmph, fine." Naruto sat on the ground and looked away as Sakura giggled at them.

'They are so never going to change.' Sakura chuckled as the door banged open revealing a silver haired man standing by the edge of the door frame and looked at them as if waiting for them to say something stupid. But, they just sat in there looking at him with a bored face.

"Hm let's see... my first impression of this team so far...I don't like you guys.. and there is... a blond, loud, stupid, goofy looking boy... next is... a pink haired girl...weird... and last is a chicken butt haired boy who is an emo... what a wonderful team... not exactly." He said.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as Sakura put a hand on her hair to make sure it looked alright.

"My hair is not weird! It's normal you know!" Sakura pouted.

"And I'm not an emo and my hair does not look like a chicken's butt!" Sasuke sent him a death glare.

"Whatever... just meet me at the rooftop." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That Kakashi-sensei never changes." Naruto pouted.

"Hey, lets all race to the top!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned while Sasuke just nodded. The three of them jumped out of the window and focused their chakra to climb up on the wall when Sakura suddenly stopped and did a hand seal which made her disappear. She landed in front of Kakashi who was surprised on how well she could control her chakra. He was about to say something when Sasuke and Naruto landed two feet away from them.

"No fair! You cheated Sakura-chan! You used a hand seal!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him "I'm not cheating... I'm just using my brain Naruto." Sakura grinned before she sitting on the steps.

"You are so going to pay for that." Sasuke said.

"With what Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked up to him.

"You don't want to know honey." Sasuke whispered into her ear as she shivered as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her waist. Kakashi smirked behind his mask and Naruto sat beside Sasuke grinning.

"Okay... Let's introduce yourself to me." Kakashi stared at them with a bored face.

"What do you want to know about us?" Naruto looked back at him.

" Let's see... how about…. your likes and dislikes…. dreams for the future, hobbies and stuff like that." Kakashi suggested.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first Sensei?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah Kaka- I mean... Yeah Sensei you should introduce yourself first right? You look suspicious." Sakura sweat dropped as Sasuke and Naruto eyes' widened.

'Weird... how in the world does she know my name? Oh well whatever.' Kakashi thought.

"Ohh... Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...? Well, I have lots of hobbies." He said dryly.

"Hmph... same old Kakashi-sensei... All we learned is... his name." Sakura whispered and the three of them sweat dropped.

"Now it's your turn, from the right." Kakashi looked to Naruto.

"Me! Me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like-wait no! I LOVE! A cup of ramen! And hanging out with my so called brother and sister!" Naruto grinned as Sakura and Sasuke smiled. Kakashi frowned.

"I mean them." Naruto pointed at Sakura and Sasuke as Kakashi nodded. "I dislike...waiting three minutes for the cup of ramen to cook, a snake, and someone..." He said while clenching his fists along with Sasuke and Sakura.

'Who are they talking about?' Kakashi wondered in his mind.

"My dream is to surpass the Hokage and then... have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence. And to marry a certain girl." He spoke while daydreaming about Hinata.

'He's grown in an interesting way...' Kakashi thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Hobbies... pranks i guess?" He muttered.

'I see.' Kakashi rubbed his head and sweat dropped. "Next." Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like tomatoes, going on dates with my girlfriend and hanging out with my so-called brother and my girlfriend. I dislike boys getting close to my girlfriend and hitting on her and looking at her the wrong way except Naruto but if he ever hits on her I will definitely kill him..." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto who had started to sweat. "My hobbies are training and learning new jutsus... my dream is to kill four people with my teammates and to restore my clan." He smirked and kiss Sakura's head.

'Four people?I know only one person but who are the other three?' Kakashi thought. "Let's move on to our one and only female of our team." Kakashi looked at Sakura as she nodded in reply.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like reading medical books, hanging out with Sasuke-kun and Naruto..." She smiled at the smirking boy beside her. "I hate fangirls with my each and every breath of life." She clenched her fist and a dark aura surrounded her.

'Phew... I'm glad I'm not the one on her list.' The boys sweat dropped.

"My hobbies... are learning new jutsus and my dream is to marry Sasuke-kun in the future and to surpass Tsunade-sama." She said coolly as if it was an easy dream. But actually it was as she had already surpassed Tsunade-sama and she was already engaged with Sasuke.

'W-what? Surpass Tsunade-sama?She said it like it was a really easy thing to do... that girl... well at least she is not like the other girls who focus on boys and looks. Instead she wants to become a strong kunoichi.' Kakashi thought.

"Okay... We will start our first mission tomorrow where we are going to do something together." Kakashi stood up from the railing.

"What is it?" Naruto asked him.

"Survival training." Kakashi sighed.

"Eh? Survival training? That's so boring... we already did enough training in the ninja academy!" Naruto pretended to complain.

"Don't complain." Kakashi chuckled.

"Why?" Sakura looked at him.

"I will tell you something..." Kakashi muttered.

"Okay..." Sakura and the others nodded.

"From twenty seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as genins and the rest who can't will be sent back to the academy. This training is preparing you for a difficult exam with a failure percentage of seventy percent." Kakashi stared at them seriously as they looked at him while yawning. Kakashi sweat dropped at his team. "What? You are not scared?" Kakashi questioned.

"Nah it's just that... I'm sure we can afford that." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh really?" Kakashi smirked.

"Yeah! Believe it dattebayo." Naruto yelled giving him his thumbs up.

"If you say so.." Kakashi muttered. "I will meet you guys tomorrow at the training field, bring all of your shinobi tools and remember don't eat breakfast or you will throw up later on... bye." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Bye." Sakura smiled at him before he disappeared.

* * *

******Author's Note:******

Gahh ... Thank you jasmine-chan :D... so how was it ? I've(My beta reader has) Fixed it :P I hope you'll like this so PLEASE REVIEW or I will eat you :P kidding :) and I LOVE YOU ALL SO much... sigh my head feels like it's gonna pop in a second ... by the way THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW

**Love, UeharaSakura**

XoXoXo


	3. Sparing and the sleepover?

Olla!

**Well i don't have anything to say... so on to the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stay at their place after Kakashi disappear. Sakura sighed and sit down as Sasuke and Naruto follow her "Ne..." Sakura muttered "Hn?" Sasuke look at her "Do we still have our future power?" Sakura look at Sasuke then Naruto "I don't really, really know... well I don't have the curse mark... maybe our stamina and chakra is not the same as the future... so we have to work on our strength, stamina, jutsu and chakra" Sasuke replied

"Wow" Sakura and Naruto's mouth hung open "What?' Sasuke look at them "That is the longest speech you have ever done" Naruto laughed "Yeah" Sakura giggle "Hn" Sasuke grunted

"So...-"

"SASUKE-KUN!" a bunch of fan girls coming toward them as Sakura and Naruto give them a 'WTF' looks "Oh crap" Sasuke cursed under his breath "Run for your frigging lifeee!" Sakura yelled and run as Naruto follow her "Oi! don't leave me alone" Sasuke yelled as he ran with them.

"Are we loosing them?" Naruto panted "I don't *Pant* know" Sakura leaning to a wall "HEY! Where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked "Oh my god! we left him behind" Naruto yelled

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura and Naruto's head snapped at the crowd and saw Sasuke running "Ready Naruto" Sakura muttered "Yes Dattebayo" Naruto yelled as they hiding. When Sasuke pass them they grab him and Naruto covered his mouth "Clear" Sakura grinned when she saw the crowd leaving them "DOBE YOU CAN REMOVE YOUR HANDS NOW!" Sasuke says behind Naruto's hand "OH! Sorry Teme" Naruto grinned and let him go

"Are you okay?" Sakura look at him "What do you think?" Sasuke snarled as Sakura winced "Hey! you don't have to be that mean" Sakura stomped her feet as a small earthquake came "Teme!" Naruto hold on Sasuke tight "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Sakura-chan! you don't have to stomp you feet! or you will destroy this earth" Naruto cried "Sorry" Sakura muttered and rubbed the back of her head "Hn... now what are we going to do?" Sasuke look at them

"How about-" Sakura interrupted again by a squealing sound

"Ugh" Naruto gulped and hide behind Sasuke as a blonde haired girl hug Sasuke "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled "Ino! you can't just tackled people... troublesome woman" Shikamaru muttered "Whatever Shikamaru" Ino stick her tongue out at Shikamaru "So Sasuke-kun... what are you doing with her ?" Ino look a Sakura and rolled his eyes "None of your business, now get off from me now before Sakura kills you" Sasuke growled

"Heh... what can that forehead girl can do anyway?" Ino rolled his eyes as she feel a dark aura and then she look at Sakura who was cracking her fist "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Before Sakura can reach Ino Naruto hold her from behind "Ino . Get . Out from here NOW! before Sakura-chan gone into her rampage mode" Naruto yelled "Ino . Let . Him . Go" Shikamaru muttered as Ino let Sasuke go "GO! I CAN'T HELD HER ANYMORE!" Naruto yelled but they didn't move because of the shock Sakura give them

"TEME! Help me!" Naruto pleaded "Hn... Sakura... down" Sasuke muttered as Sakura stop struggled and look at him "HOW DARE YOU! I'M NOT A DOG YOU BASTARD" Sakura yelled and start to struggled "TEME! NOT HELPING AT ALL!" Naruto whined "Sorry but I can't stop her rampage mode" Naruto backing off quickly as he let her go "SASUKE!" Sakura yelled and hit the wall causing the wall cracked "W-Wow" Ino and Shikamaru gasped

"SASUKE! YOU DIE NOW!" Sakura yelled but Sasuke quickly go behind him as his hand glow blue and rubbed her back. Sakura sighed and relaxed then she fell down "WHAT THE HECK IS JUST HAPPENING?" Ino yelled "Troublesome" Shikamaru covered his ear and suddenly Sakura move as they back off again "Ummm..." Sakura sit up and rubbed her eyes "What happen?" Sakura look at him with an innocent face and look a Ino and Shikamaru frightening face

"Am i go rampage again?" Sakura look at Naruto as he nodded "Sorry" Sakura grinned and stood up "What are you looking at?" Sakura shoot a glare to Ino and Shikamaru "N-nothing!" They yelled and run away as Naruto laughed "Well whatever! Hey hey! how about we spar?" Naruto look at them "Sure" Sakura nodded same did Sasuke "Let's go!" Naruto yelled as they walk to the training ground.

"NO worries Sakura-chan, Teme... I will go easy on you guys" Naruto look at them and grinned

"Worry about your own ass DOBE" Sasuke rolled his eyes "HEY" Naruto yelled "Okay now! boys boys! do you want me to go rampage again to stop you guys" Sakura look at them as they sweat dropped "Sorry" Naruto grinned "Now let's spar" Sakura grinned as she tightening her forehead protector (A/N: On her forehead not her head)

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto's clones appeared as they start to attack Sakura and Sasuke "Dobe" Sasuke muttered and start to kill the clones "Ōkashō" Sakura punch the ground as it cracked (A/N: I guess?) and Naruto clones disappear "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled as some fire burn must of the clones and he landed on his feet

_'Shit.. oh well... i will attack Sakura-chan now'_ The real Naruto run to Sakura and attack her from behind and punch her as she flew but suddenly it's poofed away _'Shit! Where is she?' _Naruto look around as a hand grab his leg and drown him to the ground (A/N: I don't know what it mean... oh well what ever) "Sakura-chann!" Naruto whinned as Sakura look down at him and stick her tongue out "Now... to find Sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered

"Looking for me babe?" a voice came behind her as she back off and threw some smoke bomb "You can't hide Sakura" Sasuke muttered Sakura appeared behind him and focused on her chakra "Got'cha" Sakura grinned and punch him as he flew to a tree big tree"Ouch... you don't have to punch that hard you know" Sasuke rubbed his back "Sorry" Sakura rubbed the back of her head "Hn" Sasuke sighed as he tried to get up "Oi! Oi! How about me get me out!" Naruto struggled "Oh yea! Sorry Naruto" Sakura grinned

Sakura stomped her feet and pull Naruto hair as he came out from the ground (A/N: if you watch Avatar the legend of aang you will know what did I mean :D) "There Sakura let go of his hair as Naruto's head fell to the ground "Ittai!" Naruto yelled "That's hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled "Hn" Sakura rolled her eyes "TEME! Look what have you done to Sakura-chan!you are a bad examples" Naruto sit up and pouted "Shut it Dobe" Sasuke leaned to the tree

"Okay... it's proved that we have our future power... now... come here both of you, let me heal you guys" Sakura look at them both as they obey her. Sakura healed Sasuke's back and Naruto's back then she panted "You okay?" Sasuke look at her "Yeah... it's just-" Sakura fell down "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto Yelled "Shut it Dobe! She just need some rest" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"So can we live at your house? pretty please?" Naruto pleaded "Hn, just grab your stuff to the compound" Sasuke sighed and grab Sakura "And bring Sakura's... but don't look at it" Sasuke growled at the last statement "How am I suppose to do that?!" Naruto yelled "Figure it out yourself, i don't care" Sasuke said as he walk to his house

Naruto grumbleda as he goes to his house to packed his stuff in a big bag and then go to Sakura to grab hers after he finish Naruto walk toward Sasuke's house and ring the door bell

"TEME!" Naruto yelled when Sasuke open his door "Dobe" Sasuke muttered "I will get you back for making me carried all her stuff! look at this?! I need 3 big bag for her stuff meanwhile I just need one" Naruto whined at him "Whatever just go in" Sasuke grumbled and walk inside. Naruto sighed and come into the house "Close the door dobe" Sasuke look at him

"Oh yeah" Naruto grinned

Sasuke goes upstairs followed by Naruto behind him "This is where will you stay" Sasuke stop at a room and open it "Thanks" Naruto grinned and about to get in "Oh yeah! here's Sakura's stuff... BYE!" Naruto grinned and give him the bag then shut the door "Stupid dobe" Sasuke muttered

"I HEARD THAT!" Naruto yelled behind the door "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes and go to his and **SAKURA **Room. When he open the door he didn't see Sakura and start panicking. Sasuke sighed when he smell a delicious smell from downstairs

"Dobe if you finish come downstairs" Sasuke yelled and walk to the kitchen and see Sakura frying some eggs and bacons

Sakura felt a hot breath on her neck and shivered "Sakura.." Sasuke muttered "Hm?" Sakura look back at him "When did you get out of the room?" Sasuke put his chin over her head "Secret" Sakura giggle as she pecked his lips "Now i want to finish this... do you mind?" Sakura look at him "Hn, do you make some tomatoes "Yes Sasuke-kun" Sakura smile at him as he go to the dinning room and spotted Naruto from upstairs

Sasuke and Naruto set up the table. After they finish Sakura bring their food and of course some tomatoes for Sasuke

"So What are we going to do?" Sasuke look at his team

"About what?" Sakura ask

"Haku and Zabusa" Naruto muttered "Oh yeah!" Sakura grinned "And about-" Sakura cut him off "Wait" Sakura do some hand seal as the windows and doors closed hard "You may continue" Sakura nodded "How did you did that?" naruto look at her "Secret" Sakura put a finger on her mouth "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto whined

"What is our plan?" Sakura look at them "Like we says we will to change the future... and not repeat it" Naruto look very serious "Yes you are right... but then did we have to kill Haku and Zabusa? I mean... they are actually a good guys" Sakura look down "You can make them alive again right?" Sasuke look at her "Right... but then what will i do?"

"Easy... if they are death you can make them alive again" Sasuke sip his drink "RIGHT!" Sakura grimace "So are we clear?" Naruto look at them "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Hells yeah!" Sakura nodded

"I'm so sleepy... night guys" Naruto muttered before goes upstairs "Aren't you going?" Sasuke look at her "I will do the dishes first okay?" Sakura look at him as she pick up the plates and glass "Hn" Sasuke nodded and sit on the couch

Sakura goes to the disher and wash them then dried it clean. She yawned as a pair of strong arm wrap around her shoulders "You are sleepy let's sleep" Sasuke muttered "Yeah" Sakura nodded as both of them go to the room

"Did you bring all my clothes?" Sakura look at him "Hn, dobe brought that" Sasuke sit on the bed "Okay... I will change first" Sakura grab some clothes and about to go to the bathroom "You can change here you know... we already see each other naked" Sasuke smirked "You wish" Sakura rolled her eyes and blushed then go to the bathroom.

Sakura get out from the bathroom wearing her tank top and short. She folded her clothes above her bag "Sasuke-kun...aren't you going to change?" Sakura look at him "Hn" Sasuke stripped in front of her leaving only his boxer on as she blushed "Like what you see?" Sasuke smirked "eto..." Sakura blush harder "Hn" Just come here and sleep" Sasuke patted the bed as she crawled to the bed

Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke's strong chest "I love you" Sakura kiss him on the lips as he return it "I love you too.." Sasuke muttered before both of them fall asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Did you like it? did you? did you? Please say yes..! i know this story lame... sooo give me something that could cheer me up! please! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND THANKS FOR READING ! oh yeah this is the reply to your review:**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**Dark Shadow400: THanks for the review... iknow it's hard to give other pople story! ahhahaha once again thanks! i love it! **

**2000hgb: Thanks for the review!**

**Duesal: I just know time traveling stry just a few weeks ago so sorry but thanks! for your review**

**JuiaAbadeerSkellington: Thanks for the review! **

**Naruto LOVERS: Really? i had a talent? geez thanks! you are the first! Thanks for the review!**

**Animelover171: Really? sorry if my story look same as it... but well whatever... Thanks for the review!**

**Yuyu99: Thanks! your story is cool too! so update soon! Thanks for the review!**

**Hama431: er... okay i guess? well i already update it! :D sorry for the waiting Thanks for the review!**

**Love, Uehara. V. Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	4. The Training!

**Olla!**

**I update it again! somehow... i have the idea flowing trough my head so this is it!********sorry for the waiting Thanks for the review! your review reply is in the end of this story!** **PLEASE REVIEW! ********I will update when the review reach 30! muahahaahha! if not i will give you a cliff hanger! mwahahahah (Evil has taken my body) you can ask me any question... and** i really hoping that you will give me an advice or something like that... well what ever now... on to the story! ENJOY!

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_RING! _

Sakura groaned at the clock sound and snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke in the other hand tightening his grip on Sakura. Suddenly Sakura jolted up as Sasuke look at her "What is it?" Sasuke asked "Aren't we going to meet Kakashi-sensei today?" Sakura yelled "Oh yeah..." there is silent untill "WHAT!" Sasuke jump off of the bed "GET UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Sakura stand up

"You! wake Naruto up! I will take a bath first" Sakura pointed at Sasuke before disappearing to the bathroom. Sasuke ran to Naruto's room

"DOBE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Sasuke banged the door "SHUT UP TEME! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP YOU KNOW?" Came Naruto voice behind the door "WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE DOBE!" When Sasuke said that, he heard a bang and a cursed from inside the room. He quickly go to his room again and see Sakura already dressed up "You can take a bath now Sasuke-kun ." Sakura pointed at the bathroom as Sasuke went in.

Sakura grab her bag and go downstairs to prepare their breakfast 10 minute later, she heard a loud crash sound from upstairs as Naruto yelled.

'CRACK' 'CRASH'

"OOPSS... DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING'' Naruto yelled / said

"DOBE!" Sasuke yelled

"SORRY TEME! I DIDN'T SEE IT" Naruto yelled as Sakura sighed

"I WILL KILL YOU DOBE" Sasuke shouted

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" Naruto yelled as Sakura snapped and yelled

"HEY YOU LAZY BOYS UPSTAIRS! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE! NOW! OR I WILL BURN YOUR ASS INTO A CRISP" Sakura yelled as the two boys ran to the front of her. "Please Sakura-chan don't burn my sexy ass Into a crisp!" Naruto cried anime style "Dobe, you ass not sexy at all" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he kiss Sakura on the cheek "Shut it Teme" Naruto grumbled

"Okay boys boys! here" Sakura give them a Sandwich as they ran to the training ground "This is stupid!" Naruto yelled and still running. "Shut it DOBE!" Sasuke rolled his eyes

**In The Training field:**

"Oh-My-God! I'm worn out!" Sakura panted and sit on the ground as Naruto and Sasuke sit beside her "Where the heck is he?" Sakura yelled "Sakura-chan! you don't have to yell" Naruto muttered "Sorry" Sakura grinned "So are we going to fight him?" Sakura look at them "Who?" Naruto asked "Kakashi you dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Geez Teme! you don't have to say that" Naruto pouted

"Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes "So are we going to beat his sorry ass?" Naruto look at her "Yeah... i guess we should" Sakura nodded "Oh and I can make you guys to read other mind... do you want it?" Sakura said "Hn" Sasuke nodded "YEAH! That sound cool!" Naruto nodded. Sakura stand up and then put her pointing finger and the middle to Naruto's forehead as it glow green. Sakura did the same to Sasuke

_'DOBE' _Sasuke thought

"HEY!" Naruto yelled "whatever DOBE" Sasuke Muttered and rolled his eyes at him "Well i guess that's working" Sakura shrugged "Okay Here's the plan..." Sakura began to explain the plan until they heard foots steps.

"Hi fellows. Good morning." Kakashi wave his hand lazily

"You're Late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled and pointed at him "A black cat crossed my path, so...'' Kakashi stop talking when he heard them growled then he coughed "Ah... let's move on..." Kakashi walk toward the lodge and placed a clock, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto pretend to look confuse "Alarm set at 12 PM." Kakashi press it (A/N: if you don't get it just watch the movies)

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." Kakashi said as he held the bells "Whoever can't will have no lunch" Kakashi muttered "Wha.." Naruto pretend to look shocked "I'm going to tie you there and eat lunch in front of your face" Kakashi pointed at the three lodge "But wait, why are there only two bells?'' Sakura asked the same question

''Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log'' Kakashi grinned behind his mask ''That person-'' Kakashi cut off by Naroto's voice "Aw come on Sensei, you talk to much'' Naruto whined _'Isn't he worries?' _Kakashi tought ''Alright we're going to start... ready... go!" Kakashi yelled as they disappeared. Kakashi close his eye

"Yosh, everyone is hidden nicely'' Kakashi muttered but when he look up he sees Naruto a few meters in front of him ''Let's have a match fair and square'' Naruto yelled _'Here we go again... Naruto no-Baka' _Sakura muttered in her mind _'Just leave him to me' _Naruto thought smirking. _'Well good luck to you dobe'_ Sasuke said with a mocking sound

_'Whatever Teme' _Naruto rolled his eyes "inja fighting lesson #1... Taijutsu" Kakashi muttered ''Come on fight me'' Kakashi said looking at him as he pulled a book. ''Um...Umm... Why Did you take out a book?'' Naruto pretend to look confuse ''Why? I got curious about how the story is going to develop." Kakashi muttered while reading it "Big mistake Kakashi-sensei'' Naruto smirked

"Wha.." Kakashi said but cut off by Naruto appears behind him _'What the?' _Kakashi shocked but quickly punched him As 'Naruto' flew away but disappeared into a smoke _'Shadow clone? but when did he pull it?' _Kakashi tought "Hehe! Surprise are we?" Naruto said before attacking Kakashi with the rest of the clone, "Nice work Naruto... but that ain't gonna do it'' Kakashi appeared behind him

_'Whaa...?' _Naruto tought

'_Dobe... I can't believe you still falling for that' _Sasuke thought

_'Well sorry for not being a smart ass like you' _Naruto grumbled

_'Dobe'_ Sasuke sighed

_'Okay... boys... Naruto watch out!' _Sakura tought

Naruto look behind him as Kakashi tied him up. "Kakashi-sensei! you are a meanie" Naruto struggled _'Ahhh... Naruto... I can't believe you falling for that twice'_ Sakura tought _'Aa...' _Sasuke nodded. Kakashi disappeared as Sakura and Sasuke's eyes went wide _'Where is he?'_ Sakura look around. _'Ah! Found him' _Sakura tought _'Be prepared... in __  
_

_3..._

_2..._

_1...'_

"Sakura... behind you..." Kakashi stood behind her

_'He fell for it dattebayo!' _Naruto grinned while his leg still hang in the tree branch

_'Shut it dobe... remember Sakura, just like we planned it!' _

_'Hai!' _Sakura nodded

"Heh?" Sakura turn her head as she give him a fake shocked face ''AHHH!'' Sakura screamed. Kakashi do some hand sign as some leave flew around her (A/N: if you don't know what I mean... just watch the movies) "Eh? Nani? What was that? Hey, where did Kakashi-sensei go? What's going on? What the? Eh? Eh?" Sakura said as she put a fake shocked face and look around "Ninja fighting lesson #2... Genjutsu." Kakashi muttered on a tree branch

_'Here we go... ehm... high pitch sound check... I'm ready to go'_ Sakura tought

"Sa-Sakura... help me..." 'Sasuke' said behind her covered in blood. "AAAAHHHH!" Sakura scream high pitched and loud enough for Sasuke to hear _'Nice work babe' _Sasuke tought while smirking '_Thanks' _Sakura tought while she fainted "Maybe I overdid it ... but she should have notice if it's real or not" Kakashi said as he leaning against a tree.

"Nahhh! just kidding... " Sakura said as she tried to stand up "Come on Kakashi-sensei... is that the best you can do?" Sakura added "Interesting" Kakashi said as he put away his book into his pocket but when he look to the spot where was Sakura stand he couldn't find her "Missed me?" Sakura said behind him _'She is fast!' _Kakashi's eyes went wide

Sakura smirked and threw a punch as he try to block but she was too fast. He stumble back before he could recover Sakura kicked him as he flew away to the spot where Sasuke was standing "Hey Kakashi long time no see..." Sasuke smirked "Awww come on Kakashi-sensei... you can do better than that" Sakura said mockingly a few meters from him

Kakashi glared at her, he took out some kunai at her, Sakura smirked and took the kunai lazily then dropped it on the ground. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled breathing out a big fire. _'Whatt? __a genin shouldn't have enough chakra to be able to use that jutsu'_ he though as he start to fight Kakashi still busy with 'Sasuke' but he didn't notice the real Sasuke and Sakura behind him masking their chakra.

Suddenly they grab the bell. He turned around only to see Sasuke and Sakura smirking holding the bell.

"Yosh! Good job you two" Kakashi said "Let's go to the lodge" Kakashi said as he walk followed by Sakura and Sasuke behind.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto (Who was tied on the log) stomach growled "Your stomachs are growling, eh?" Kakshi said "By the way, about the result of this training... Sakura and Sasuke had passed but... Naruto you didn't have to return to the academy" Kakashi said _'Here we go again' _The three of them groaned "Instead you should quit being ninjas" Kakashi said

"If Naruto's going back to the academy... Sasuke-kun and I will come with him" Sakura muttered "And your coming with him?" kakashi ask the only female member of the group. Sakura look at him before nodding "We're a team... and team stay together... so I will go with him... right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura look at Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke nodded

Kakashi looked at them in awe and respect, he smiled behind his mask before bowed and said "You Pass!" Kakashi said with a smile "Yeah! we pass Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled with joy "Arrigato Kakashi-sensei we love you!" Sakura hugged him which he return it and earn a glare from the Uchiha as he let her go "Sakura you can untie Naruto now" Kakashi said as Sakura nodded

After Sakura untied Naruto they all hugging each other and laughing.

"You guy's are the first..." Kakashi stated.

Sakura stopped laughing and looked at him confuse along with her two teammates. "People I had earlier were morons...who just listened to what I said. Ninja need to think beyond the normal... in the other world of ninjas, those who break the rules are scum, but those who don't take care or abandon their friends are even worse scum." Kakashi said "He's... he's kind of cool" Naruto said with some tear in his eyes

"The training ends here... everyone passes!" Kakashi yelled "Team 7 will start doing missions starting tomorrow!" Kakashi yelled again "Hai!" Sakura grinned "I did it dattebayo! I'm ninja, ninja, ninja!" Naruto yelled "Let's go home" Kakahsi said "Hey wait!" Sakura said as he turn around "Hm?" he loo at her "We will treat you some ramen!" Naruto yelled

"It's for passing us... and we are not going to hear a no for your answer" Sakura grinned as he sighed closing his eyes "Okay.." Kakashi nodded as Naruto grab his hand before pulling him, Sasuke put his hand around Sakura shoulder as they start to walk as Sakura start to giggle and following Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke kiss her head and murmured

"I love you"

" I love you too Sasuke-kun" sakura said giggling

* * *

**Author's Note:**

******Did you like it? did you? did you? Please say yes..!** i know my english bad... so ... i apologize to all of you! Can you please **give me something that could cheer me up! please! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND THANKS FOR READING ! I will update when the review reach 30! muahahaahha! if not i will not update ittt! hahahah (Evil has taken my body) oh yeah this is the reply to your review:**  


**dark shadoe400: Awww really? you love thiss? arrigatto, ****Thanks for the review! Love ya!**

**JuiaAbadeerSkellington:hahahah ... will do it right now actually... agghhh! I hate Karin! don' come any closer! hahahaha BTW ********Thanks for the review! Love ya!**  


**Sinister browser : arrigato! for your advice it help me! and yeah... my first language is not english... like my profile said but whatever! ********Thanks for the review! Love ya!**

**2000hgb: Aww... why thank you... ********Thanks for the review! Love ya!**

**********Bleach102: uhhh...********Thanks for the review! Love ya!**

**********hama431: hahaha okay! ********Thanks for the review! Love ya!**

**Love, Uehara. V. Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olla !**

**S********orry for the waiting Thanks for the review! your review reply is in the end of this story!** **PLEASE REVIEW! Uh ... ****And sorry for the lame story ... I have no talent at this ... maybe I will just stop writing story ... Uh... ... Huh ... Well enjoy this!**  


**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ... I don't really know ?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, It's Just a Fanfic

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Important Mission !Heading to the Land of Wave !**

"..."

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B"

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C"

"..."

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A Dattebayo"

"You're slow Naruto" Kakashi said trough the headphone

"Yosh, Team 7 th Unit ... huh ? The Target has moved" Kakashi said "Go After it!" Kakashi added as They follow it. "Okay, there is he!" Naruto said as he standing behind a tree "What's the distance to the target ?" Kakashi asked "Five meters and I'm ready to go" Naruto said "I am too" Sasuke nodded "Me too" Sakura added "Yosh ... Go!" Kakashi ordered.

"Oreyaa!" Naruto yelled as they jumped to a ... cat?

"I got you!" Naruto yelled as he grab the cat.

"Meow!" The cat yelled. Sakura giggled as Naruto and the cat fighting with each other.

"Does it have a ribbon on his right ear? are you sure that is our target, Tora?" Kakashi asked Sasuke "It's the target for sure" Sasuke sighed as Sakura continue to giggle at Naruto and the cat. "Okay ... 'Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet' complete" Kakashi said. "ISN'T THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN WORK ON?!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi stumbled back.

* * *

"Ohh, my Kawaii Tora-chan. I was so worried sick about you" The fat lady said as she hug Tora tightly "MEOW!" The cat yelled as he struggled from his - _Fat - _owner grip . "Hehe .. That cat's getting what he deserves" Naruto laughed as Sakura chuckled "You are still the Same Naruto" Sakura giggled as Sasuke put his hand around Sakura's shoulder.

"Now then, Kakashi's Team 7 next mission is ... hmm ? ... babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy, Grocery shopping at the neighboring town, Helping dig up Potato at-"

"NO! No thanks to all of those!" Naruto said as he formed a X sign with his arm. "I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else!" Naruto added _'Ahh ... Baka Naruto' _Sakura whined _'Dobe' _Sasuke rolled his eyes _'Whatever Tem_e!' Naruto stick his tongue out (Mentally) _'Ahh ... I knew he was going to do this soon' _Kakashi thought sighed as Sakura giggled and Sasuke chuckled at his thought.

"What?" Kakashi ask "Nothing" Sakura grinned

"BAKA! You're still a novice Ninja! Everyone needs to start with the easy mission to gain experience!" Iruka yelled

"But, But ..! We've only been doing dumb mission lately!" Naruto yelled back "Agh!" Naruto fell into the floor when Kakashi smack him in his head _'Why the heck I'm falling for that again?!' _Naruto screamed (Mentally) _'Because you are a Dobe, Dobe' _Sasuke rolled hid eyes _'Shut it Teme' _Naruto huffed "Cut It out" Kakashi said.

"Naruto!" The Hokage said "It's look like I need to explain to you what mission are." He added as Naruto rubbed his sore head "Eh?" Naruto look up "Listen, A lot of clients come to this village every day. They Request Thing from babysitting to assassinations. On the request list, a variety of requests are listed on it ..."

"and they are separated into ranks A, B, C and D According to the difficulty."

Request Mission :

Genin: C, and D Ranked

Chuunin: B and C Ranked

Jounin: A Ranked

Anbu: S Ranked

"We higher officials assign the missions to ninja with the appropriate abilities And if we complete the mission, we receive a fee from the clients. You guys just become a Genin, so D ranked missions are best for you" The Hokage finished "Hmm?" The Hokage open his eyes and see Naruto sit on the floor babbling about Ramen. "I had tonkotsu Ramen yesterday, so I'm going to eat a miso ramen later" Naruto said

"OI! Listen to me !" The hokage yelled "I am so Sorry" Kakashi said rubbing his neck. "Ahh ! At least you can give us a better mission than this stupid crap" Naruto whined, He is going crazy with this stupid missions he receive recently he was an Anbu's back then for goddess sake. Iruka chuckled at his behavior

_'He has grown up now ...' _The Hokage smirked "Okay then If you insisted" He sighed and continue "'I will give you a C ranked mission, it's to escort a certain person" The hokage sighed "Really? Who? who? The feudal? Lord? or a princess? " Naruto grinned _'Finally' _Naruto grinned _'Dobe' _Sasuke rolled his eyes _'Shut up Teme' _Naruto pouted

"Don't get so hasty, I'll introduce him now" He paused and continue "Hai! You can come in now!" The Hokage said as the door slides open revealing an old man with a bottle of beer/ Sake or whatever and team 7 turn their head towards it _'Aah ... I kinda miss that old geezer' _Naruto grinned _'Me too!' _Sakura nodded (Mentally) _'Hn' _Sasuke nodded.

"What? They're all _Baka Gaki_*" He said and drink his sake "Hey, Is the smallest one there with the idiotic face was really a ninja ?" He look at them As Sakura giggled and Sasuke smirked _'And __Here's come the insults' _Naruto said as he rolled his eyes

"I'm Going to kill you !" Naruto yelled as he struggled when Kakashi hold his collar to prevent him to attack the poor _Innocent _old man. "Don't kill the man you're suppose to escort him, Idiot!" Kakashi said as Sakura rubbed her temples and Sasuke just rolled his black eyes.

"I'm the bridge building expert Tazuna" The man said "Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge" He added "Yeah yeah" Naruto said as he put his hand behind his head. "So Let's get going now!" Naruto yelled "Hai!" Sakura said cheerily as Sasuke smirked.

**_~ Time Skips ~_**

"YOOSHH! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed "Ahh ... Baka Naruto" Sakura sighed "Aa, dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his hand around her hips "Shut it TEME!" Naruto pouted "Hey! Will a kid like him capabel to protect my life?" Tazuna siad as he pointed at Naruto "Hahaha, I a Jounin Will accompanying you. There is no need to Worry " Kakashi said "Don't you Insult me Old geezer, I'm A great Ninja you know" Naruto rolled his eyes

"Right Teme?!" Naruto look at Sasuke

"Maybe"

"Shut up, I'm a great Ninja right Sakura-chan?" Naruto grinned at the pink haired kunoichi

"Sorry Naruto, Did you said something?" Sakura hold her giggle

"Sakura-chan" Naruto whined

"Good one babe"

"Aa" Sakura grinned

"No! Sakura-chann! Teme ! You have Tainted my pure Sakura-chan!" He exclaim "She is _MY _fiancée dobe" Sasuke growled "Right" Naruto grinned sheepishly "If you all Done, let's get going now" Kakashi interrupted "Okay!" Naruto grinned.

"Nee ... Tazuna-san" Sakura said

"What is it?"

"You're from the country of wave, Desho?**"

"What's about it?" He asked

"Isn't there some ninja in there?"

"No, they don't Sakura" Kakashi butted in

"Oh" Sakura nodded as she tangled her hand with Sasuke's as they walk hand in hand. Sakura stared at the puddle of water on the ground _'So she notice it' _Kakashi smirked. a few minute after they passed the puddle, a bunch of chain wrapped around Kakashi as he clouded by smoke "What?!" Tazuna said "They look ridiculous" Sakura stated. Oe of the man run to Tazuna "So, so you want to have the pleasure?" Sasuke smirked

"Sure... I do love to" Sakura said as she cracked her knuckle. A second later Sakura was behind the man "You're Slow" Sakura stated as she grab his hand "What!?" he shouted as Sakura throw him to a tree."One down, one more to go" Sakura said as she snapped her head to the other man. "Impressive" He said as Sakura once again appeared behind him "Got'cha" She smirked as she punch him _Hard _on the jaw.

The other man who was leaning to the tree run to her but she punch his stomach "Ow" He said as he collapse "Well done Sakura" Kakashi said "Thanks, It's a pleasure to beat them up" Sakura said smirking. "Oi!Oi! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled "What?" He asked "Why didn't you help Sakura-chan back there?" Naruto pouted "She was Having fun, I suppose. Right Sakura?" Kakashi said looking at Sakura.

"Hm? I think so" She said grinning as Sasuke smirked "Okay then! Let's tie them up!" Naruto said as they all nodded. "Yosh" Naruto said as he clapped his hand and look at the ninja. "Tazuna-san, I need to talk to you" Kakashi said

"These guys are chuunin-class ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist. They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter the cost." Kakashi added "How were that little girl able to detect our action?" One of the ninja asked looking at Sakura "Easy. You were stupid" Sakura said simply "What do you mean?" He asked "Use your brain stupid Ninja, It hasn't for the past few days, and it's sunny today, so a water puddle shouldn't exist, Baka" Sakura mocked

"So why didn't you help that girl?" Tazuna asked Kakashi "Geez, didn't you heard? She was having fun" Kakashi said rolling his eyes. "And I need to know who was their target" Kakashi said. "What do you mean?" Tazuna asked "In other word, were you being targeted, or somebody from our ninja group? and we haven't heard that you were targeted by ninjas. your request was to protect you from armed groups like robbers and gangs" Kakashi said as Tazuna start to panicked

"This is a mission that above B ranked you know and I can't risking my team-" kakashi said

"It's Okay Kaka-sensei. This is just a simple mission to us" Sakura said calmly because GOD! She was the Anbu's Captain For goddess sake.

"What?" He asked

"I said it's okay, I would like to beat the crap from all of they ass" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke nodded

"Yeahttebayo" Naruto nodded

"Fine by me, But are you three sure" Kakahsi sighed.

"Yep!" Sakura said as they all nodded

_**~ Somewhere in a deep forest ~**_

"What Do you mean by Failed?!" The man yelled

"I spend a lot of money to hire you all because I heard all of you were skilled ninja!" He added

"Stop Complaining!" The masked man said

"Huh?!" The short rich man yelled as a sword fly to the front of his neck

"I'll use this decapitating 'Knife' and kill that guy." He said darkly

"Are you sure you all will be okay? it's look like the enemy has hired a really good ninja ...and since the demon brother failed, they'll be cautious, so it won't be easy..." The man said shakily

"Who do you think I am?" he snarled

"I, Momochi Zabuza, was called the demon of the hidden Village of Mist" He said Darkly

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh gosh! Finally ! It's done people ... You know i was very shocked when I see the Review! I can't believe it! 51 Review?! OH GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS! I WILL GIVE YOU SOME COOKIES AND CANDY! LOVE YOU ALL WHO WAS REVIEWING MY -TOTALLY Suck- Story ! I LOVE YOU ALL ! And sorry if it suck and have a lot of grammars! I Love you all ... can you guys please help me with my problem?! Ugh I missed my 8 years BEST FRIEND! :'( How cruel is this world!**

**Baka Gaki* = Stupid Brats**

**Desho?* = Right?**

**Love, Uehara . V . Sakura**

**XoXoXo **


	6. Author's Note!

**Gomen! **

**I'm so sorry!**

**I have an upcoming test on Monday so I must study HARD...**

**So I can't really update for 1 weeks or so ...**

**I'm really sorry **

**and sorry if you don't like my story I know I have a bad English.**

**And for my ****_Maybe _****Haters don't flame me ! **

**AND MOST IMPORTANTLY!**

**I DO NOT MAKE A REVIEW BY MY SELF  
AND SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A GIRL WHO CAN'T GET A GOOD GRAMMAR !**

**BUT I DO NOT TYPE MY OWN REVIEW ! **

**REMEMBER THAT ! **

**WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND MY REVIEWER?! **

**YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY OR ME! ?**

**HEN DON'T READ MY STORY AND SPAMMING MY REVIEW! **

**If i offended you I'm sorry **

**but Please don't judge me like that **

**my friend knows me with my short temper...**

**so don't make me feel bad **

**I know my story was stupid and boring**

**but COME ON! **

**this is where people release their story!It's up to me whether **

**when I will add something that doesn't exist in that original story  
**

**and**

**so what is my story is bad ! **

**at least i have some people who cheer me up to do this ! **

**i have enough problem this past few month **

**and i don't want you ****_my haters _****annoy me!**

**I have a fight with my 8 years best friend and i have enough with that **

**so just Fuck off and don't insult me like that ever again!**

**and what's up with you ?! **

**maybe you don't like my story but there must be some of them who like this ! **

**ehm...**

**Sorry for my babbling ... I'm just depressed **

**I PROMISE when my final exams is done i will update this story faster!**

**I'm so sorry!**

**NO FLAME!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Olla!**

**Gosh ! I have no Idea you all like this story so much ... Thank you all ! I was so touched when you all defending me ... You know you're all so nice to me! So I will give you one chapter before my test ! hope this aren't going to be bad 'cause i write this quickly! HOPE YOU'LL like this! I love you all :D Yay it's my birthday please revieww  
**

**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
**

**The Assassin of the Mist**

"Sugoi! The mist is so thick. I can't see anything" Said the emerald eyed girl who was leaning to a raven haired boy. "Aa" He nodded "Geez, Teme! Can you please stop doing that Aa and replace it with yes or yeah?" Said Naruto. "Shut up, Urusatonkachi" Sasuke muttered "Now, now Sasuke-kun, Don't be like that" Sakura grinned.

"Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"I don't really get it, since when did you dating?" Kakashi asked

"Er ... eto ..." Sakura said fidgeting her finger nervously

"When we graduated, and why did you care any way?" Sasuke said

"Sore wa nanimonai, I was just asking" Kakashi said

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"We should be able to see the bridge soon" Said the peddler?. "If we move along the side of the bridge, we will be at the country of the wave" he added as they sailed to something _big_ "Hm?" Naruto said as he squinted his eyes to see what is it. "It's huge - dattebayo!" Naruto said or should we say ... shouting. "Oi! Baka! Be quiet!" The man said.

"Ah! Gomen! My friend here has a loud mouth" Sakura said grinned and whispering to Naruto "Talk again and I will crack your bone Naruto" Sakura muttered. "Sorry" Naruto grinned. "Fine, but if we get caught, we will be in a deep shit you know." The man added "Hai" They all muttered as Naruto shut his mouth with his hand.

"Tazuna-san..." Kakashi muttered as Tazuna lowered his head. "Before the boat get to the piper, there is something I need to asked you" Kakashi added "Sorehanandesuka?" He asked "I want to know who's the one are after you and what's the reason of it or we can call this mission off when you ashore, Tazuna-san" Kakashi said.

"Geez ... fine if you insist I will explain the detail" He said

"As you said, this mission is most likely out of your job description. An Extremely Dangerous and terrible man is after my life." He said "An extremely terrible man?" Kakashi asked "Yes" He nodded "Who is it?' Kakashi said looking at him "You should at least already heard his name ... Marine transportation billionaire Gatoh" He sighed

"Eh? Gatoh? The one from the Gatoh Company?" Kakashi said with a wide eyes.

"He's one of the richest man in the world" Tazuna added.

"Who's that? Nani Nani?"

"He is the president of a marine transportation company on the outside but underground he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods, He also does nasty jobs like takeovers of other companies and countries" He exhale

"A year ago he set his eyes on the Country of the Wave. He entered this country using violence and wealth as his shield, and he quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island like the Country of Wave, controlling the sea means ruling over the wealth, politic, and people of this island."

"The one thing that Gatoh afraid of ... is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction for quiet sometimes." He finished as he look up to the bridge beside them

"Sōdesu ka. So you, as the one building the bridge, became an obstacle to him" Sakura said tapping her chin.

"Then those Ninja was rented by Gatoh" Sasuke said as Naruto try to thing of it.

"But I don't understand. He's a dangerous man who uses ninja. Why did you hide the fact when you came to us?" Kakashi asked.

"The Country of the Wave is a really poor country. Even the feudal lord doesn't have much money. and we don't have much either. We don't have the money to request an expensive B rank or above mission." He said "If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure. But there's no need for you to blame yourself" He finished

"Only my cute eight year old grand son will cry and cry and cry some more and my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha Ninja and live a lonely life but it's not-." He said

"We get it! Geez you talked a lot" Naruto said

"I guess it can't be helped. We will continue to help you" Kakashi said as all of them sweat dropped

_'Geez ... that stupid geezer' _Naruto thought

"That's good to hear" Tazuna said

_'I won' _Tazuna thought as he look back and give a peace sign

"We're here. and lucky we haven't been caught" The peddler said

"Thanks" Tazuna said

"This is as far as I go. Later" The peddler said

"Sure thanks a lot" Tazuna said as he get out from the boat as Kakashi and Naruto follow him. Sasuke stood up and get off from the boat then hand out his hand to Sakura as she take it with grinning "Arigatto" Sakura said "Hn" Sasuke said "Be careful" Said the peddler as he start his engine.

"Alright! Take me home safely !" Tazuna said

"Hai, hai" Kakashi said _'If they attack again it will surely be Jounin level ninja instead of chuunin level, Oh well' _Kakashi Thought while sighing.

Naruto who was walking in front of them suddenly stopped. He eyed to all the tree around them and without a warning he threw his kunai to a tree a couple feet away from them.

SMACK!

"Ittai! Sakura-chan! what was that for?" Naruto said as he rubbed his head

"Baka yarō! You will kill the rabbit at this state _again_" Sakura said or muttered for sure

"Rabbit? ... Oh yeah!" Naruto grinned and walk up to the tree and look down to meet a trembling rabbit "Gomen'nasai! Little rabbit! I didn't mean to hurt you again" Naruto said while hugging the rabbit rather _tightly. _

"Naruto the rabbit is..." Sakura muttered and pointed at the unmoving little rabbit

"Naruto" Kakashi rolled his eyes

"Tch, Dobe you're killed the rabbit _again_" Sasuke said rolled his eyes

Naruto's eyes widen as he look down to the rabbit

"Ahhh! I'm so sorry Rabbit! Sakura-chan! Help!" Naruto said while crying

"Fine" Sakura sighed as she let go of Sasuke's grip and come closer to Naruto and bent down to him "Naruto, put the rabbit down. Now" Sakura said as Naruto put the rabbit down. Sakura put her hand on the rabbit chest and close her eyes to concentrated on her chakra, he hand began to glow bluish and minute later the rabbit opened his eyes again.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, eh ? Little rabbit don't leave me!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the running rabbit

"Tsk, dobe" Sasuke said as he pull Sakura up to his chest.

_'Woah, did she just do a medical ninjutsu? but how ? she was only a genin and it's took about a year or two to complete it... and the rabbit ... didn't it just died a minute ago? Okay ... this kids are totally weirdos'_

"Oi! Kakashi stop staring at Sakura and let's get moving" Sasuke growled

"Hehe ... I'm sorry" Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Aww! Someone is totally jealous" Naruto said as he grinned at the glaring Uchiha

"Sasuke-kun, how many time did I tell you not to glaring at people?" Sakura scolded

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he stop glaring at Naruto

"Woah! Sakura since when the stoic Uchiha Listen to you?" Kakashi said smirking

"You too Kakashi-sensei! Stop teasing people" Sakura said as Sasuke smirked

"Hahaha Teme and Kakashi-sensei's face is so priceless!"

"That's mean you too Naruto" Sakura said as Sasuke smirked wider

"Oi Teme! Stop smirking!" Naruto pouted

"Hn" Sasuke said

"I see ... That copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi was with them and look what we have here? a medical ninja? hm... she can be useful" Said a men Somewhere in a tree the one and only Zabuza was staring at Sakura with amaze "Change our plan ... kill that geezer and ..." Zabuza whispering something to Haku

"Hai!" he said as he got up and hide somewhere else.

_'So one has appeared immediately' _ Kakashi thought

Zabuza threw his sword at them and disappear

"Everyone, duck!" Kakashi yelled

"Eh? Duck ?" Naruto said confuse

"Naruto ! Get down! Now!" Sakura said

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said as they get down to the ground

Zabuza's sword once again miss them as Zabuza appearing at the holder of his sword.

"He's ..." Kakashi muttered

_'Shit! How can we forgot about him?' _Naruto thought

"Oh, My, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exile ninja of the Hidden Village of Mist." Kakashi said

Naruto once _again _running to Zabuza and stopped by Kakashi "No, Naruto just stay and protect Tazuna-san" Kakashi said.

"Hai" Naruto said sighing as Kakashi reveal his sharingan.

"Oh ... it's good to see that eyes Kakashi" Zabuza said as he standing on the water and putting one arm up and a hand seal on the other. "Kirigakure no Jutsu" He said as the mist around them became thicker.

"Shit!" Sakura said as they surrounded Tazuna. Kakashi walked to the front of them.

"He'll try to eliminated me first, but be careful ... he was an ANBU in the Hidden Village of Mist he was known for his "Silent Killing" techniques." Kakashi said as he do his hand sign and some chakra surrounding him as some of the mist disappear stare with horror in his eyes.

_'Why did this feeling coming back to me again?' _Sasuke thought

_'Just calm down ... I know we are gong to be safe' _Sakura thought.

"Don't worry I won't let any of my teammates die" Kakashi said at them as Sasuke calmed down a little bit

"I won't be sure with that" Zabuza said as he appeared behind Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto they look at him with horror. "This is the end" He said but when he swung his sword Kakashi appeared then stabbed Zabuza but apparently it's a water clone and all of them fall back on the ground. Sasuke sweat dropped and looked at him, his 12 years old haunted him all over again.

"Sasuke-kun, Calm down!" Sakura said at him as Zabuza appear behind Kakashi. "Sensei ! Behind you!" Naruto yelled.

"Die!" Zabuza yelled as he slice Kakashi and smirked but Kakashi turned into a water. "Water clone?!" Zabuza said in shock. "Did he .. copy it ... in the Mist?" Zabuza stared in disbelieve.

Kakashi put his kunai on Zabuza neck "Don't move" Kakashi said "This is the end" He added.

"Che, You are good... too bad you still didn't notice it" Zabuza smirked as he jumped out from his grip. "What?!" Naruto yelled "I didn't remember this at all!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Wait ... Teme ..." Naruto said to The trembling Uchiha.

"What?" Sasuke asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as Kakashi and Sasuke's head snapped to the side where's the kunoichi sat and found that she's gone.

"Did you guys looking for this?" Zabuza said as she grab Sakura's hair and put a kunai in front of her neck. Her mouth was covered by cloth, her legs and arm was tied and she was crying.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled

* * *

**Author's note:  
**

**Yay! Finished! Hehehe gomen! I know you don't like cliffie ! but oh well ! Gomen! Hope you like thiss!**

**Sugoi= Amazing/wow  
**

**Urusatonkachi= Stupid/Idiot**

**Sore wa nanimonai= It's nothing  
**

**Baka= Stupid/Idiot**

**Sorehanandesuka= What is it?  
**

**Nani= What**

**Sōdesu ka=Isee  
**

**Arigatto= Thanks**

**Hai= Yes/ okay**

**Ittai= Ow (Refers to a yells of pain)**

**Gomen'nasai= I'm Sorry **

**dobe= Dead Last**

**Baka yarō= Idiot  
**

**Teme= bastard**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu=Hiding in Mist technique  
**

**Sensei= Teacher **

**Any question?! Just review!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ya!**

**Sorry for the wait... I was so lazy to do this... it's so troublesome.. Kidding! ... I was so busy... And 4 days ago I went camping with my friend and my body hurting like hell -_- dunno how to cure it but I will write this faster even if my body hurt .. so PLEASE REVIEWW! NOWWW ON TO THE STORYY! ENJOY **

**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'_**...' Inner talks**_

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

**The Determination Vowed to the Pain**

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled

"You Bastard" Sasuke deeply growled and about to attack Zabuza

"Now now... Let's play this nice and fair." Zabuza chuckled

"Zabuza let her go"

"Or what?"

"Let her go you bastard" Naruto yelled

'_Shit! I shouldn't have to panicked ! This is all my fault ... If I weren't sacred I will be able to protect her! Dammit!' _Sasuke keep cursing in his mind

"You want her ? Come and get it" Zabuza said as he makes another clone of himself.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said as he about to run to him

"Naruto ! It's too dangerous!" Kakashi said

"But-"

"Listen to your Teacher Naruto" Zabuza said mockingly

"Just do it Dobe!" Sasuke said

"Fine" Naruto said as her backing off from Kakashi. Kakashi quickly does some hand sign and then run toward Zabuza with a Kunai in his hand "Useless!" Zabuza yelled. Zabuza ready to dodge his Kunai but suddenly Kakashi disappear and reappear behind his clone then grab Sakura. "What the?" Zabuza yelled as Kakashi disappear again and reappeared again beside Sasuke "Sasuke! Cut the rope I will fight him" Kakashi said as Sasuke nodded.

"It's okay Sakura... You are okay now" Sasuke said as he cut the rope. When the rope is already cut, Sakura flung herself to Sasuke and sobbed into his shirt. "Shh" Sasuke said to Sakura she rubbed her back. "Thanks ... Sasuke-kun" Sakura said between hiccups "Aa, Anything for you..." Sasuke nodded as he got up and held her hand to keep herself from wobbling.

Zabuza flung his sword toward Kakashi but he gets down on his knees but Zabuza quickly stoped, looked back at Kakasi and smirked then kick him towards the lake. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled and held her stomach "What's wrong with your stomach Sakura?" Sasuke demand her to answer him "It's okay" Sakura just smile at him "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked "Hai!" Sakura nodded but Sasuke frowned at her and brush his tought after that.

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and do some hand sign "Baka!" He said as he formed a triangle sign

"Suirō no Jutsu" Zabuza said as Kakashi trapped in a water prison.

'_Shit! I thought I could use the water as cover, but it turned out to be a mistake on my part' _Kakashi thought

"Khu, khu, khu you fell for it, this is a special prison that you can't escape from" Zabuza said

"You give me a hard time when you're moving. Now than Kakashi I will finish you off later ... First I'm going to finish them all." Zabuza said

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" He said

'_I didn't think he's this strong...' _Kakashi thought

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto ! You two just distract him and I will try to release Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura said as Sasuke and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you can do it Sakura?" Sasuke say

"Of course I can" Sakura pouted

"Guys... I'm still here and we're in a battle so... Teme .. stop flirting with her" Naruto said pouted

"Whatever" Sasuke said as Sakura make a clone of her and she disappear

"Hehehe ... You guys wear a forehead protector and acting like a real ninja. But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life or death situation. In other words, you can call yourself ninja when you appear in my bingo book. You three aren't ninja" Zabuza said before disappearing.

Zabuza appeared in front of Naruto but Before he could lift his leg, Naruto punches him _hard _in his jaw. "Nani?! How could you react so fast?" Zabuza said "I will not tell you" Naruto stick his tongue out. "Get out from my way dobe" Sasuke said as Naruto moves a little bit as Sasuke did some hand sign "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled as some fire come towards Zabuza. "What the heck?" He yelled as he trying to get out from the fire

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto yelled as a bunch of Naruto's clone run to Zabuza and punch him in a blink Zabuza was thrown into the sky

"U"

"ZU"

"MA"

"KI"

"NARUTO BARRAGE" Naruto yelled as he kicked Zabuza to the ground

Sasuke did a quick hand seals "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu" sasuke breathed out a dragon shaped fireball while naruto created "Shit!" zabuza yelled quickly releasing kakashi and did a quick hand seals "Suiton: Suijinheki" the water formed a wall to shield. Naruto punch Zabuza's clone again and formed some hand sign "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he run to Zabuza's clone but missed and hit a tree untill it break

"Where did he learn that?" Kakashi said with a wide eye

"What the fuck are you teaching these weirdos ! I thought they were just a genin!" the real Zabuza yelled

"Heck if I trained him to do that! And yes! They are a new genins!" Kakashi yelled back

"Just forget it I will just killed that geezer" Zabuza said

"You guys! Get Tazuna and get out of here!" Kakashi yelled again

"No way!" Naruto said as he continues to fight.

"We're not going to leave you behind" Naruto added

"But Tazuna-san! We need to protect him" Kakashi yelled back

"Shut up and let us help you ! Sakura-chan's already on it!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the blue barrier "What is that?!" Kakashi yelled "We will explain it later!" Naruto yelled. "You stupid kids! Even if you win against my clone, your teacher's life is in my hand !" Zabuza yelled

"Not Anymore!" Sakura yelled a few feet from him (on the water)

Sakura do some hand sign as she directed her hand to the water prison "Kai!" Sakura yelled as the water popped "What the ?!" Zabuza said as Sakura grab Kakashi and lend him to the land "How could you do that?!" Kakashi said "I don't know" Sakura grinned "Just sit here and I will be back Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled

"Oi! You bastard ! Let's fight fair and square on the ground!" Sakura yelled as Zabuza chuckled and appeared on the ground "You're trapped" Sakura said winking at him as she infuse some chakra to her hand and punch the ground "Cha!" She yelled as the ground began to shake. Suddenly Zabuza get hit by the ground and fell back

"That strength ... I knew that kind of strength .." Kakashi said.

Sakura appeared beside Zabuza and punch him untill he flew back to the water "That's for kicking our Kakashi-Sensei! So Sensei ... care to finishing him off?" Sakura said to Kakashi "Huh? Yea sure" Kakashi said as he jumped into the water.

Sakura smirked as she looks at Naruto and Sasuke, she could just sighed "Geez ... Boys ... why didn't you finishing him off" Sakura sighed at the fighting boys "Lemme finish him" Sakura grinned "Fine" Naruto said as he panted "You know you guys are so slow" Sakura said as Zabuza clone run to her

"Sakura-chan ! Behind you!" Naruto yelled

"You should have punched him like this!" Sakura said as she turned her body and punched the clone till he gets back into a water.

"See? It's Easy" Sakura said.

"Hn, we were just having fun with him" Sasuke said as he put his hand around her waist

"Don't be such an ass teme! A second ago you were like 'Mommy help me!' And –"

WHACK!

"Shut up" Sasuke said

"Ittai!" Naruto yelled

"Shh! Be quiet! I want to see how's Kakashi-Sensei's doing" Sakura said, looking at Kakashi and Zabuza fight.

"Aaahh .. We missed the fight ..." Sakura whined.

"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu" Kakashi said

"Whoa.. What?"

"That can't be" Zabuza added as a wave of water hit him. _'I was the one who tried to execute the technique ... But I couldn't... keep up with this jutsu' _Zabuza said as he threw by the water. "Eh? EH? EHHH?" Sakura yelled as she withdrawn by the water "Oi! TEME! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and pointed at the drowning girl "Shit" Sasuke muttered as he Swin to her and grab her hand. He reached the nearest branch and pull Sakura with him.

Zabuza stoped in a tree as some kunai hit his body and Kakashi standing in the branch.

"This is the end" He said

"Why? Can you see the future?" Zabuza said

"Yeah. You're going to die" He said, holding a kunai and about to kill Zabuza, but some needles were thrown to Zabuza's neck and he suddenly fell unconscious. Kakashi gets down to Zabuza's limp body and touched his pulse.

"He really _is _death" Kakashi said and looked at the bowing hunter nin

"Arigato gozaimasu, I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza" he said

"That mask... you are a hunter nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist" Kakashi said

"You are sure known a lot"

'_From his height and voice, I'm sure he must not be different from these three. Yet, he's a Hunter ... He's not an ordinary Gaki' _Kakashi thought

"Your battle is now over, I must dispose of this body, since it holds so many secrets. If you'll excuse me" Haku said as he disappears.

"Excuse me ... You guys" Tazuna said as all of them looked at him

"Oh yeah" Kakashi said walking to him and about to touch the barrier

"Oi! I wouldn't do that if I were you" Naruto said as Kakashi stopped his track

"How strong is this barrier?" Kakashi ask out of curiosity.

"You can throw anything to that and that'll happen if you touched on it" Sakura said looking at her nail

"Come on guys that's cannot be so strong" Kakashi said grabbing a big rock and throw it as it turned into an ash

"Told you so" Sasuke said

"Woah... okay just free him" Kakashi said

"Kai!" Sakura said as the barrier disappears

"Our mission hasn't done yet... we still have to bring him home"

"hahaha... sorry about that, everyone... you can rest later in my house !" Tazuna said

"Alright let's cheer up and go" Kakashi said as he started to walk but stopped eventually

'_Naruto! Catch him' _Sakura said

Before Kakashi hit the ground, Naruto catches him "gotcha" Naruto said

"Lay him, Naruto" Sakura said as Naruto obeyed her

"Is he alright?" Tazuna said

"Don't worry, he's just tired" Sakura said as she healed Kakashi wound

"There... Now... Naruto carry him" Sakura said

"Aw man..." Naruto said but obey her after that.

"Kh.." Sakura clutched her stomach in pain

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke said

"I'm okay ... I'm just ti-" After that she collapsed but before she hit the ground Sasuke caught her

"Shit... She is bleeding" Sasuke said

"Oi teme! I think she has a bandage in her bag" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded and grab her bag looking for that dammed bandage. He carefully pulls Sakura's shirt up and careful not to reveal her chest, he grabs washcloth _- That came out of nowhere – _and wash her wound then wrap some bandages on it. He pull back her shirt and looked at Naruto "Yo dobe" Sasuke said

"Wha? Eh?" Naruto asked when Sasuke throws Sakura's bag

"Carry it" Sasuke said as he piggy back Sakura

"But teme! I'm already carrying Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto whined

"Shut up" Sasuke said rolling his eyes

"You bas-"

"I'll bring it" Tazuna said

"Thanks" Naruto grinned and grab Kakashi then carried him (I dunno how he's doing it)

"Let's go!" Naruto said as they walked and Tazuna lead the way

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yep I'm done and when I get up from my seat my body cracked and it was awful... But any thing for my lovely reader ... and I'm getting lazier to write this story ... so please cheer me upp! and I passed my exam! and now I'm Uehara Sakura age 14 years old is in the third grade yayy! and how could you not congratulated me on my birthday ... I'm so sad ... you guys ... don't be so mean to me .. And guess whatt? I've just made up with my BFF although we still didn't really close like we were ... so sad... sigh ... PLEASE REVIEWW **

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


	9. Author's NOTE

**HELLLOO**

**GOMENASAIII**

**I CHANGE MY PROFILE AND YOU KNOW **

**I ERASE ALL OF THE STORY **

**I'M SORRY **

**YOU CAN FIND ME AGAIN WITH MY USUAL PEN NAME**

**UEHARASAKURA**

**I'LL FIXED ALL OF MY STORY :) **

**BYE SEE YOU ANYTIME**

**LOVE, UEHARASAKURA**

**XOXOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Attention !  
**

**If you want to read my story**

**go to my new username**

**the name is**

**UeharaSakura**

**Life's suck **

**Love ya all**

**Love, UeharaSakura **

**XoXoXo**


End file.
